Quando precisar, para sempre
by Jeniffer Rocha
Summary: Ela tornou meu de 31 de outubro menos melancólico.


**Quando precisar, para sempre.**

Tempestades, neblina e frio. O universo parecia acolher meu estado de espírito e refleti-lo no tempo. Era sempre assim no dia 31 de outubro. Sempre. Acredito que Merlin se compadecia da minha alma e do meu sofrimento ao exibir uma atmosfera tão melancólica em plena primavera.

O espelho do banheiro mostrava meu estado deplorável. Minha boca estava seca, as olheiras se faziam profundas e eu estava pálido. Joguei uma mexa de cabelo pra trás, descobrindo a velha cicatriz. Analisando-a, esqueci de tudo que havia em volta.

Havia voltado no tempo, voltado até a grande guerra que me fez perder entes queridos. Perguntava-me se meu estado emocional estaria melhor se aqueles que lutaram comigo, que deram a vida para um bem maior, estivessem aqui. Sirius e Remo estariam compartilhando essa dor que se apossa do meu peito sempre que os vejo, iriam acompanhar-me, mesmo que para só observar.

– Bom dia, amor. – A tão conhecida voz me chamou de volta ao presente. Coberta por um roupão de seda, Hermione estava encostada no umbral da porta, segurando uma caneca entre as mãos. Não sorria. – Como você está?

– Estou do jeito que se espera que um filho esteja no aniversário de morte dos pais. – Apoiei ambas as mãos na pia, abaixando a cabeça. – Perdão. Não queria te dar uma má resposta.

– Eu sei. – Ela se aproximou, estendendo a mão e acariciando minhas costas. – Mas não é só isso. – Ela sabia, sempre percebia, mas eu nada respondi. Apenas continuei a olhar um ponto qualquer da pia. – Ei, olhe para mim. – Pude sentir as suas mãos delicadas em meu rosto fazendo-me olhá-la nos olhos. – Vai ficar tudo bem, Harry.

Virei-me, abraçando-a com força. O cheiro dela adentrou minhas narinas sem pedir licença, e, quando dei por mim, estava mais calmo. Hermione estava comigo e não precisava de mais explicações. Eu não tinha que passar por aquilo sozinho, ela me fez enxergar isso.

– Obrigado. – Murmurei, apertando-a mais de encontro a mim.

– Não precisa agradecer. – Ela se afastou de mim, sorrindo minimamente enquanto acariciava os meus fios negros. – Eu estou aqui porque amo você, mas isso já consta no banco de dados da sua mente, sim? Agora... – Ela pegou a caneca que, em algum momento, colocara sobre o armário, e me ofereceu – Beba isso. Vai te fazer bem.

– Café? – Ergui uma sobrancelha ao sorver um gole do líquido.

– É, café. – Ela se inclinou e deu um beijo no meu nariz. – Vou me trocar.

(...)

– Harry, vamos. – Mione chamou, abrindo a porta da sala. O vento atingiu seu rosto com força, jogando os volumosos cabelos pra trás, fazendo-os dançar. Ela apertou o cachecol em volta do pescoço, mantendo-o no lugar com uma mão, enquanto segurava a porta com a outra.

Saímos. O tempo revolto prenunciava uma violenta tempestade, o que fazia com que quase não houvesse transeuntes na rua. Passei meu braço em torno da cintura de Hermione, puxando-a pra mais perto a fim de deixá-la aquecida. Em resposta, ela encolheu-se contra mim.

Caminhamos em silêncio. Podíamos aparatar, alcançar nosso destino mais rapidamente, mas gostávamos de andar. Como nós dois crescemos em ambiente trouxa, conservávamos alguns costumes.

Todos os anos, nessa data, eu visitava o túmulo dos meus pais. Sempre na mesma hora, às vezes sozinho. Era a primeira vez que vinha visitá-los depois de casado, e minha esposa estava indo comigo. A perspectiva disso, de ter alguém comigo naquele momento, aliviava um pouco o peso que a dor me impunha.

Chegamos logo, pois o cemitério não era muito longe. Podia parecer lúgubre, mas eu queria ficar perto de meus pais. Fizemos o caminho que já estava gravado em minha memória. Uma fina camada de grama cobria o chão dando um ar mais vivo àquele lugar enquanto as folhas voavam ao sabor da brisa.

Paramos em frente a um par de lápides de mármore.

"Tiago Potter.  
27 de Março de 1960  
† 31 de Outubro de 1981."

"Lilian Potter.  
30 de Janeiro de 1960  
† 31 de Outubro de 1981."

E era só. Não havia floreios nem frases. Acabava por ali.

– Oi, pai. Oi, mãe. É o Harry. – Hermione encostou a cabeça em meu ombro. – A Mi também veio comigo. Eu sei que já falei isso, mas... Queria tanto que vocês a conhecessem. – Sorri melancólico. – Aposto como vocês duas se dariam bem, mãe... E você, pai, riria das nossas discussões sem sentido. – O som do pequeno riso de Hermione chegou aos meus ouvidos e não pude evitar um sorriso de canto.

– Ele riria do seu estado ao falar com os meus pais. – Ela sussurrou, gracejando, fazendo lembrar-me daquele dia.

– Sim, iria. – Sorri. – E se continuasse como o Sirius e Remo o descreviam... – Sussurrei triste ao lembrar-me daqueles dois. – Faria gracejos sempre que pudesse enquanto mamãe o repreendia.

Fiquei segundos em silêncio, apenas olhando para as lápides, antes de sentir um toque delicado em meu rosto. Só então percebi que lágrimas corriam sem barreira alguma pelo meu rosto.

– Vai ficar tudo bem. – Hermione sussurrou pela segunda vez aquele dia. Eu assenti e beijei-lhe a palma da mão.

– Por que eles foram tirados de mim, Mi? – Sussurrei. Eu sabia a resposta, mas ela não me bastava... Nenhuma bastaria. – Eu me sinto tão... Vazio por dentro.

Eu sabia que Hermione entenderia. Sabia que ela não interpretaria de uma maneira que a desvalorizasse. Mione era a minha vida e sabia disso.

– Eu sei. – Sussurrou após me abraçar. O que mais me fascinava nela era o fato de ela sempre saber do que eu precisava sem extrair de mim uma única palavra. Ficar assim, abraçado a ela, era mais que suficiente para mim. Sentir suas mãos a acariciar os meus cabelos e um beijo suave em meu pescoço era o que bastava para amenizar essa dor em meu peito. Era o que me fazia acreditar que eu podia realmente ser feliz.

– Vamos indo. – Sussurrei afastando-me, a contra gosto, dos braços dela. – Eu só peço que vocês continuem olhando por nós. – Pedi ao voltar a olhar o local onde os restos mortais dos meus pais se encontravam. Como se fosse uma confirmação, uma brisa veio de encontro a nós, fazendo Hermione tremer levemente, mas que me aqueceu de uma maneira que não sei explicar. Pude sentir a presença deles naquele local, naquela brisa. Não sei como, mas senti. Então, sorrindo, segurei a mão da Hermione e levei-a comigo para fora daquele lugar.

Eu não queria voltar pra casa, então estávamos andando pelo parque, na beira do lago.

– Olha – Hermione quebrou o silêncio, apontando para um ponto no meio do lago. –, uma canoa. Sabe, eu nunca andei em uma. Sempre pedia à mamãe, quando era pequena, mas ela achava perigoso demais... – Voltou seu olhar pra mim e deu um sorriso nostálgico.

– Quer ir agora? – Perguntei.

– O que? Agora? Como? Não é perigoso? – Gesticulou pro céu, cheio de nuvens carregadas.

– Não, Mione. – Falei, soltando-lhe a mão enquanto postava-me de frente a ela, sorrindo. Aquela brisa misteriosa fez com que a dor em meu peito diminuísse consideravelmente, mas ela ainda estava presente, e sempre estaria. – Somos bruxos, lembra?

– Sim, somos bruxos. – Ela confirmou sorrindo ao mudar o seu olhar da canoa para mim. – Mas há pessoas normais por aqui, sabia?

– Ora, nós somos normais, meu anjo. – Sorri. Eu havia entendido, mas aquele momento, com ela sorrindo para mim... Fazer-me de bobo quando estou com ela me fazia feliz. Só não entendia o porquê.

– Muito engraçado, senhor Potter. – Alarguei o meu sorriso ao vê-la com aquele bico enquanto cruzava os braços.

– Eu acho que não há nada mais justo... Senhora Potter. – Falei, aproximando-me mais para em seguida abraçá-la pela cintura. – Fizemos algo que eu precisava fazer, agora faremos algo que você queria fazer há tempos. – Inclinei a cabeça em direção ao pequeno cais construído a pouca distância de onde estávamos. – Não acha? – Inclinei-me, depositando um beijo delicado em seus lábios.

– Podemos mesmo ir? – Os olhos dela se iluminaram.

– Podemos, meu bem. – Sorri, pois sabia que ela não iria resistir.

Hermione sorria como uma criança quando subimos no pequeno barco. Era algo simples, possuindo dois bancos e dois remos apenas, mas não precisávamos de mais que aquilo. Apesar de tudo, era espaçosa e grande, e o vazio entre um banco e outro, vasto. Remei até o que achei ser o meio do lago.

Ainda ali estava frio, talvez até mais que em terra. As margens encontravam-se a perder de vista, as pessoas, pequenos pontos em movimento ao longe. A única coisa perto o suficiente para estar nítida era Hermione, e era tudo o que eu queria ver no momento. Era tudo o que eu precisava ver, nada mais.

– Amor? – Chamei, a voz entrecortada por causa do frio.

– Oi? – Os olhos, felizes, me focaram.

– Obrigado.

– Você já agradeceu, Harry.

– Não, eu agradeci pelas palavras de consolo. Agora estou agradecendo por outra coisa.

– Mesmo? Agradece pelo que, então? – Com cuidado, ela passou do banco dela para o meu.

– Por estar comigo antes, – Beijei seu queixo – por estar comigo agora – Beijei o canto de sua boca – e...

– E por pretender estar com você pra sempre? – Ela colou a boca à minha, lentamente. – Disponha. – Pude ouvir um sorriso em sua voz.

Antes que eu pudesse dizer ou fazer algo, ela me empurrou para o chão e se sentou sobre a minha barriga, uma perna de cada lado do meu corpo. Foi quando a chuva começou.

Em um primeiro momento, Hermione hesitou. Parecia temer o fato de estar no meio do lago enquanto caía água do céu. Mas então, com os cabelos e roupa encharcados, sorriu.

– Obrigada por me trazer aqui. – Ela sussurrou em meu ouvido, mordendo o lóbulo da minha orelha em seguida.

– Era o mínimo que eu deveria fazer pela mulher que eu amo. – Puxei-a para baixo, para mais perto.

– Estarei ao seu lado. Quando precisar. Para sempre. – Escutei, em um sussurro, antes de tomar sua boca num beijo voraz.

Ali, no meio do lago, perdidos numa chuva grossa, nos esquecemos que havia algo além de nós no mundo. Não havia bruxos ou trouxas. Não havia dores ou sofrimento. Apenas nós dois.


End file.
